


New Habits

by LittleMissAnon



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnon/pseuds/LittleMissAnon
Summary: Sara and Leonard relax after another mission gone wrong.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Leonard Snart
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	New Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to thank @FireSoul for the beta, it really means a lot to me that you checked this over. Have a great day! 
> 
> I can't figure out how to attach their profile to this so you can check them out, but if you read Captain Canary works I'm sure you know who I'm talking about anyway.

“Mmmm. You’re warm.” Len chuckled as the badass, blonde assassin snuggled deeper into his side as if he were a pillow, rather than a well-known criminal. Sara burrowed further and smacked his shoulder with a small grunt.

The two Legends laid tangled on a blue, stuffy couch in an extra room that Jax had found while repairing the Waverider. They assumed it used to be a private room for the captain, but it was clear by the state of their surroundings that it hadn’t been used in quite some time.

“This is starting to become a habit, hmm?”

After some of their missions, particularly the longer ones, Sara and Leonard had occupied the room, using it for card games, drinks, or most recently, snuggling. 

“Yeah, but this is nice. Paris in December was cold, but you’re nice and toasty,” Sara mumbled, “I might actually fall asleep.”

“I can tell,” Leonard said, his fingers moving softly through her hair. He paused, thinking of their most recent mission. The team had been after an old bracelet of Kendra’s so they could stop Savage, and this time they almost had it. Sara and Len had gone undercover, posing as a married couple at some extravagant party where the bracelet was said to be auctioned off that night. As usual, the night did not go according to plan, but rather ended with Sara stuck in the small courtyard with four feet of snow for several hours. It had been a close call, but thankfully she didn’t have hypothermia. After making their way back to the ship, Sara changed, and plopped down onto the couch, immediately cuddling into his side.

As Leonard looked at Sara, her cheeks flushed from the cold and her nose smushed into his side the word adorable came to mind but he quickly dismissed it. Just friends, he reminded himself, his brow furrowing. Teammates, that’s all, just really relaxed teammates.

Captain Cold let his head fall back onto the armrest and shut his eyes, wondering how a tiny, blonde assassin had somehow burrowed her way into his ice-cold heart.


End file.
